dawnrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Zenstrum
A nation off the shore of the mainland Asia, made of a collection of five islands, Zenstrum is a nation which adopted modernity and liberalized only half a century ago. Still recovering from the gruesome War for Zenstrum, which though took place for only a month, involved the entire nation, and so, led to exhaustion and a period of recovery for a long time. Geography Surrounded on all sides by the sea, the land of Zenstrum was always isolated from the world. With limited to no interaction with the outside world, the denizens of Zenstrum assumed they were at the centre of the planet with water all around them. This view was shattered only after the Vessel of God's reached the shore and the War for Zenstrum ensued. The northern Zenstrum is dotted with mountains, with a volcano in the eastern region of the nation. As a collection of islands, the nation generally experiences moderate climate, as a result of the moderating influence of the land and sea breezes. Yet, often, the nation is ravaged by many things. Covered by water on all sides, the nation has often been ravaged by tsunamis which occur mostly on the eastern side, and cyclones, which occur in the western side. As a result, the nation is no stranger to various climatic phenomenons. A major sight to behold in the region of Zenstrum is the yearly Sakura flower viewing. The region is home to the rare cherry blossom trees that offer a wonderful scenery during the season of Spring, and so, is a event held in great fashion in the region. The southern region of Zenstrum, Hendva, being mostly plains, is home to large farms. A major produce is rice, which is the main dish for the denizens of the region, and the surplus is exported. The region also is home to several research facilities and the prestigious Zenstrum Air Force Training Academy. The northern region, Jorva, is a mix of industries, for the region is resource rich region of Zenstrum, and some nomadic activities. The imperial palace and the prestigious Military Academy is also found in this island. The western region, Vedva, experienced several cyclonic disturbances and often has been destroyed, yet has emerged as an important region for Zenstrum, providing the region with the much needed food supplies in the form of fish and other aquatic creatures, which are a common delicacy of the region. Apart from emerging as an important region in the nation, it has also experienced an influx of tourists, and emerged as the food center of the region. The eastern region, Nedva, has a fairly stable and peaceful port, which is utilized by the navy, and is also home to the prestigious Navy Training Academy. The region emerged as the hub for foreign trade and commerce following the inflow of the people from the Beyond, and so, the region has become the economic center of the region. The central island, Zendva, is a fairly plain region which points to tourism as the main source of income. The region is home to several shrines and laces of worship, and is the main area of pilgrimage, and has been left untouched by the state. Yet, ironically, the Zenstrian Parliament and the Government Ministries, all are placed in this island, leading to high population and employment in the region. Zendva is also the capital of Zenstrum, and holds great importance both symbolically and strategically. Economy Following the end of isolationist policies, the Zenstrian economy received a major boost with high exports as the economy has stabilised to "strong". The strong Zenstrian economy, worth 5.93 trillion Aures a year, is led by the Book Publishing industry, with major contributions from Automobile Manufacturing, Information Technology, and Tourism. State-owned companies are reasonably common. Average income is 59,292 Aures, and distributed extremely evenly, with little difference between the richest and poorest citizens. The Automobile Manufacturing industries are spread throughout the regions of Jorva, with large showrooms in Zendva and Nedva. While the major control over the national economy, in terms of automobile, is still held by the Multi-National Companies, the privatised comapny, which was once state owned, produced in Zenstrum, the Strian-Currus has gained popularity and holds a major share as well, competing with the international products. The largest contributor to the Zenstrain economy is the Book Publishing industry. As a result, there has been an emergence of several new bookstores throughout the populous region of Zendva. Furthermore, books are also imported and has gained international recognition, further aiding in the growth of the economy. The recent policies which has opened up the nation, following the War, has led to emergence of several privatized industries, which now hold a majority of the share of industries. yet, even now, the state owned industries still occupy a large share of industries. hence, the nation is still in the transition phase, with increasing De-licensing and privatization of industries. Foreign Relations Despite several reservations, greatest of trade is still enjoyed between Zenstrum and Van Demeins Land. The two nations engage in several bilateral trades and so, Van Damiens Land are the largest trade partners to Zenstrum. Van Demeins Land holds a major share of the Information Technology industries in Zenstrum, with the major technological companies originating from Van Dameins Land, as well as the public companies being funded by the said nation. Another major item which is imported to Zenstrum is Arms. The strong Arms Manufacturing Industry in Van Demeins Land has provided an impetus to the growth of the regional arms manufacturing industry, with the technology imported from the nation. The military and the air force still depends for the modern equipment from the imports, while the Navy has managed to become self sufficient and continues to innovate itself. The major area where the foreign trade takes place is the port of Nedva, with large vessels from the two nations docked. The port also houses a major ship building industry as well. For now, the major trade relations are bilateral, for a large extent, and so, the Zenstrain Economy depends on Van Demeins Land for a large extent. Flag The Zenstrian Flag itself was made by the great artist of Zenstrum, Iromiyo, and symbolizes the core elements of Zenstrian history and ideals. The Flag has three main colours- Red, Yellow and Blue. Red symbolizes the bloody past the nation went through. It is a grim reminder of the deaths that occurred during the War and a reminder that such a war shouldn't happen again and one should take the lessons from the war and ensure peace for the citizens. The red colour symbolizes the deaths and the sacrifices, the foundation on which the modern Zenstrum is built. Yellow symbolizes a connection to the traditional past that Zenstrum holds close to its heart and treasures. The War proved victory of modernity over traditionalists, but that does not mean one can simply disregard the past. Zenstrum has a rich history and a precious culture. Apart from several dark practices, Zenstrum does have several unique practices as well. And so, the monarch is a reminder of that. And So, Yellow symbolizes the traditions of the nation, as well as the agriculture and the rising sun, symbolizing change and progress alongside traditional thoughts. Blue represents the modern ideals and thoughts that form a core aspect of the contemporary Zenstrum. As it was proved by the War, progress was the way to move forward, which was embraced by Zenstrum. This is further expressed in the flag by this colour. Blue also represents the core values of peace and tranquillity that every Zenstrian believes in. And So, all the colours mean multiple things, and so we're purposefully used. At the heart of the flag is the national animal, Wolf. The Wolf was chosen as the national animal due to the large cult following that is practiced in Zenstrum and the religious significance the animal holds, that is unique to the region of Zenstrum. The animal being chosen to be immortalised in the flag has multiple meanings. It seems to represent values of courage and bravery, as symbolizes by the wolf. As well as, it also seeks to show the importance of the religion in the path forward for Zenstrum. But this does not mean that the nation is theocratic, for the nation is secular. Religion is to be appreciated as a part of history and culture, but not as part of one's life and future, is what the nation and the State believes. And So, the flag was crafted and approved by the Zenstrian state. Category:Nations